bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirai
Kirai (Rage, 怒り) is an Arrancar of Hueco Mundo, and a member of the Ahijados. Appearance Kirai is a figure of beauty, but one of domination and malevolence. Eyes of piercing yellow, deep and invading, lacking any remorse, devoid of life and emotion. Hair a raven black, short and smooth, running down her neck and down to below her shoulders. Crimson red skin, with marks of hellish and demonic design going over her cheeks, the corners of her lips, and etching her entire being. Wearing a cold black hooded cloak, with black chokers grasping her neck tightly. Dark bandages going across her supple breasts. Baggy cloth pants going down her legs, with a kama forming a half-skirt around that. Her hollow hole is located where her neck is, covered by her collars. Her lashing red, and sinister black tattoos being what comprises her flesh is of her own doing; for the key to power is to grow through pain. That being one of her own personal steps to that path. History Beginning her existance as a Menos. Beginning from the start in the Forests of Hueco Mundo. As Shinigami and other stronger Hollows feasted on the Menos for a source of easy power; was the age where Kirai began to feel the very first flicker of her emotions, and the beginning of her growth process as an individual. As her fellow brother and sister Menos were cut down like the animals they were... each time she survived, the feintest glimpse of Rage was forming. This rage would be her first emotion, and her starting phase of evolution. Feasting on her own brothers and sisters, the weaker more susceptible to her devouring. As time went on, this process took it's course, and at long last, Kirai gained her transformation into the next level of the Hollow, an Adjuchas. Her form fearsome, and her emotion of rage branching off into control, dominance, avarice, desire, sadism, and vengence. She became a formidible opponent foe for her fellow Hollows in the desert. Luring enemies to her, like a light drawing to the hordes of insects in the darkness. She made her way to the opened skies of Los Noches. To the arising feud of the lands ahead... she would gain her power. To become the ultimate level of a Hollow. Her cries of battle lead to many long days and nights for the mortal world, unleashing her fury to all that came to her challange. And culling them. Bathing in the endless blood she formed, Kirai atlast advanced into a Vasto Lorde. And that transformation, that advancement, that desire for power; gave birth to an even greater beginning: Rebirth into an Arrancar. Personality Kirai has the personality of rage. Taking on it's aspect; challanging, rebellious, avaricious, violent, untiring, and ever pursueing of a greater satisfaction of a goal. Her goal to only sate the bloodlust she feels. Her sparce positive aspects being her desire for a greater control over herself, to follow (albeit, to eventually devour, or replace, take over, etc...) one who is more powerful; to be taught by them. Her last good aspect being her code of respect for those that are around, or above her own power level. Kirai has the urge, desire, and unending need to feel bloodshed. To commit murder and accomplish her goals to it. But no matter how blind, Kirai has found a way through it, and focused it. She had vision, but it was little more then tunnel-vision. A goal, but without clarity to her surrondings. Greedy, she wanted power, more then anything, and that next to her rage, is her secondary aspect of persona. Her positive aspects lie to those most limited to the Ahijados. Respect for individuals in power; but underlaying, as her very soul forces her, and controls her to, she desires to usurp them one day... at the moment where they are weak, she will take control, and form a future she sees better fit. But if those beings she respects can abstain her lust for growth, sate it, and keep her respect, she is an undying force of power, with undying loyalty. Synopsis Abilities Kirai's Stats Dual-Swordsmistress: Skill in the art of the dual-blade, her sword having a blade extending out of each side of the large hilt. Using tyrannical and devilish blows, influencing her every strike and blow with spiritual pressure to further augment her powerful damaging strikes. Using winding and a continous series of assaults. Martial Art Master: Skilled in the art of bloodied knuckles, Kirai doesn't hesitate to show it, fighting her opponent with a volley of punches and kicks, using her spiritual abilities with it, her strength influenced by her rage. This shown in the way her mouth will begin to emit spiritual pressure, appearing in the form of a heavy colored red. Giving her the symbol of a ravenous animal. Vast Spiritual Pressure: Having the energy capacity of a Vasto Lorde, Kirai holds a vast and deep amount of spiritual pressure. This taking the coloration of her rage, a deep violent red. Bloody and ferocious, the pressure itself and her aura can be seen in a demonic appearance, her soul seeped in eternal consumption. Sonido: Having moderate speed with her use of sonido, the noise of static quickly followed by a burst of pressure, offering a small shock to those around her. Albeit knowing how to use Sonido, Kirai has the agitation of being nearly unable to do it due to her agitated soul, her presence screaming out in anguish, inhibiting it's usefulness, and to her. Garganta: The use to tear a dimensional gateway in the seams between the realms of the spirits, and all that pretain to that. Kirai once used her rage to break open a Garganta to her Inner World, as well to the land of Hell. Which she wishes to pursue ventures deeper into. Strong Hierro: Blessed with a strong and powerful armored flesh, taking many a blow before being scathed. Physical damage her friend, Kirai has little challange in absorping the blows of her foes. To further augument her Hierro, Kirai produces an energy, and infusing it with her blood cells, heating her flesh; her Hierro. Powerful Cero: Mighty and powerful in her containments of her pressure. This helps her to further her strength in her focused Cero. A deep red, with a dark black outline, Kirai uses the power of her soul to funnel the lethality into these released Zeros. Bala: With moderate control, Kirai can infuse her Bala, and give them the amplified power of augmented forms. Hate filled red energy coursing through the Bala. Fully able to send a volley of them in succession. The coloration of her Bala can vary from a deep red, to an aggresive orange, to a void purple and black combo. Energy Augmention: Kirai learned her rage would sate her pressure and energy, but with enough focus and control, with a tunnel-vision goal, she has learned to alter the forms and aspects of her spiritual attacks. Colored black, purple, red, and on occassion a yellow or orange. Using this control, she can make these altered abilities known to her unsuspecting foes. Taking the form of snakes, whips, needles, and etc... But her power within the abilities vary on her negative emotion, and it's quantity. Zanpakuto Musabori (Lit, Japanase for Devourer, 貪り読む) is the Zanpakuto of Kirai. The weapon itself is a dual-blade, large and jagged, clean cut with a single intention to assault it's victims and carve into them. Being bi-focused Zanpakuto, Emotional and Physical. *''Resurección: The release command of Musabori is: ''Reipu, 犯す (lit, Japanease for Rape). Being a powerful aspect, Kirai lets her form alter to an extreme degree. Her hierro forming more heavily around herself, taking the deep colored red and orange of her soul. Armor covered her head, a small dangling cloth there. A single glowing light inbetween her forehead, and the area below her shoulderblade on her right. Her Arrancar cloak, changing from a black, to it's more Aizen-Espada-esque coloration, taut to her waist. Her double blade hanging from her back. *''Resurección Special Ability: Musabori's special innate ability allows it's wielder to gain more physical and spiritual strength with the more rage and bloodlust she feels. This degree being limitless to her hatred's extent. *'Shōhi': (lit, Japanease for Consume, 消費する) When Kirai perfers, she may emit a powerful energy from her being. She can begin to give her strikes disintergrating properties. With each strike of her blade, it also strikes their spirit. Focusing entirely on their being and soul... the damaging properties of the attack will further degrade them. With enough strikes, Kirai can rip apart the enemy's essence into cinders, gone with the wind. This has been used on a few foes, which have had the gall to take her blow, or been foolish or unskilled enough to not evade it. *'Gochisō': (lit, Japanease for Feast, 饗宴) Kirai may draw upon the soul and pressure of a foe if they are weakened, and in doing so, she will gain a portion of their strength and power, adding it to her own. Feasting upon their soul in lavishness, gulping down their sorrow and anguish, infusing their horror to her own. This can be used whenever the foe is fatigued, or weak. And the portion stole, can not be returned, as it is augmented to fit her own being. *'Hakai': (lit, Japanease for Ravage, 破壊する) whenever Kirai wishes, she may call upon the anguish of her soul, and form it into spiritual energy, lashing it out towards her foes for heavy sustaining damage. The appearance of this attack takes the shape of a boxey and broken off dragon head. The color of a magnificent purple, with void outlining it's walls. Aggresive, powerful, but restricted to firing in a straight line from where the wielder shoots the ability. *'Hakai Mōichido': (lit, Japanease for Ravage Again, 破壊する再度) whenever Kirai wishes, she may multiple the numbers of head; albeit with more control, of her original attack. With this control, it allows her to change the direction of the attack. Powerful and devestating, it can swarm around the foe, and unleash it's full magnificence. The coloration the same, there have been a few foes that have learned to deflect and take care as not to be struck and damage by the attack. Whenever the attack can successfully hit the foe in succession, it can tear into the foe's soul, rendering them defenseless as it begins to rip apart their very being... sending it to the afterlife, which Kirai so gladly gives them access to, quick... and willingly. *'Pondo': (lit, Japanease for Pound, ポンド) is an attack that allows Kirai to conjure a powerful force of hatred and rejection to her being, emitting it from her being, enhancing her spiritually enhanced phyiscal strikes. This attack can damage and repulse an enemy from her; creating a high force of kinetic and inertia energy. *'Chisoku': (lit, Japanaese for Asphyxiate, 窒息させる) By channeling her expounding hatred, Kirai may channel it towards a target, summoning a large amount of hatred and pressure. This pressure being amplified by her soul's choking wavelength, can allow her to focus it specifically around a foe's form, rather then leaving it uncontrolled from her being alone. She may use the focused pressure to squeeze on an enemy, or object, and pressurize it to immense degrees. This crushing brought about to a degree of overwhelming pain, the air becoming thick with her spite, contagious; it can compact a car into a tin-ball, and a spiritual being to a bloody pulp. Relationships Quotes ''"I am me. And being me... I must kill you." "Life isn't about you; cause your life will end." "I lost my soul long ago to the rage that continually consumes my being. I will never cease to function, but my hatred will never cease to either. It is my only true and ever lasting companion, it is my essence. But in return for it's granduer and it's power, it has forced onto me it's degration. Wrath will always feast on me, as I feed off of it. We are symbiotic in that aspect, one without the other is nothing; but together, we are perfection. Twisted perfection." Trivia *Kirai goes against the usual 'Spanish' restricted naming that most Arrancar go by in their Zanpakuto, Name, and etc... References